Razor's Misfortune
by CrecentEmerald
Summary: Razor is targeted by a strange figure. His life is in danger. Can Tbone find and save him before it's to late. Read to find out. Discalimer: I do NOT own SWAT Kats.
1. Chapter 1

Discalimer: I do NOT own SWAT Kats...(but if i did i would be very happy.) 

Jake was searching the scrap heaps for anything he could put to use. He was having no luck though. Jake was feeling more and more restless as the days went by. For a whole month there had been nothing going on for them. Jake gave up and returned to the garage.

" Hey Jake, any thing interesting happening yet." Chance asked.

" Nope not a thing buddy." Jake said. " Who knew peace and quiet would be so boring. I'd even settle on Feral annoying us."

" Watch what you wish for pal. You just may get it." Chance said.

Just then the alarm alerted them. Mega Kat city needed the SwatKats. Jake and Chance raced to get ready and left in the Turbokat. They pinpointed the location of the disturbence and rushed right over. A strange dark figure was destroying buildings,seemingly just for fun. Razor tried to line up a shot with the octomissil but as soon as he did the figure would move. Suddenly there was an explosion then the Turbokat jerked and nearly collided with a building.

" Keep it steady Tbone" Razor cried.

" Sorry pal, but those explosives nearly got us. They're pretty powerful." Tbone said.

Razor tried to Find the troublesom figure but couldn't see hide nor hair of it. He looked around carefully and watched his radar. Nothing.

" Tbone, you see where that guy went?" Razor asked.

" No, I didn't. maybe we scared him off." Tbone said.

" I doubt it buddy." Razor said.

Just then there was another explosion, but this time it shattered the Turbokats windshield. Then another explosion took out an engine. The figure suddenly appeared in front of Razor and cut his seat belt straps as Tbone lost control of the Turbokat. The aircraft turned sideways as it crashed into a near by building. Razor went flying from ythe cockpit and into the collapsing building. Tbone had no clue of what just happened. Soon the dust setteled and Tbone began to gather what happened.

" Man, this is going to take a long time to fix, huh Razor." Tbone said, but there was no responce." Razor? Razor, you alright buddy?"

Tbone turnered to see Razor was no longer in his seat. Tbone panicked. He had no idea where Razor was.He began to franticly search.

Razor begins to come around, and all he can see is rubble. Razor was burried in the remains of the building. He felt cold and weak. At that moment he was scared of two things. Dieing in that heap and not being discovered for a long time, and being disovered by Feral. Razor was sure he'd take advantage of him, and unmask him. Razor tried to move but soon discovered it to be hopless. He decided to conserve his strength for the time being. He layed there for what seemed like hours. He could no longer feel his limbs. Razor could hear footsteps near by, but he had become to weak to speak. A sudden burst of light met his eye's. As he began to focous and adjust to the light he realized it was what he feared. Feral was leaning over him. Razor stayed still, for he felt too weak to move.

" Are you still alive you menice?" Feral asked.

" Just...barely." Razor managed to say.

Feral stood and lifted the rest of the wieght off of Razor. Feral stared down at the pittiful sight of Razor, lieing motionless. He kneeled down and checked Razor for serious injuries. He had a broken arm, and several wounds all over him that seemed to pour blood. Razor needed to get to a hospital soon or he would die. Feral may not like the SwatKat but he didn't want him to die. He reached down and lifted Razor into his arms. Feral carried Razor' s limp, barely living body only for a moment before the figure that started the trouble swooped down and grabbed him from Fealas arms, then dissappeared. Leaving a stunned Feral.   
By the time Tbone discovered what happened, it was to late to track them. He had to face the truth. Razor was gone but there was still a chance he was still alive some where. And Tbone would keep searching untill he found him. 


	2. Chapter 2

Discalimer: I do NOT own SWAT Kats 

Everything was blurred as Razor opened his eyes. He was strapped down to a bed. His wounds had been treated. He looked around at his surroundings. He seemed to be in a lab of some sort. His first thoughts were of Dr. Viper. He looked around as his vision returned. It didn't seem like a lab Dr. Viper would have. A cloaked figure entered the room carrying a box.

" Ah, you're awake." The figure said. " Did you sleep well?"

Razor glared at the figure as it laughed softly to itself. Razor watched as it set the box down and opened it. Pulling out jars of chemicals and unknown substances. The figure pulled out a case and opened it. Razor could see several syringes fuild with oddly colored fluids.He began to worry what they were for.

" I've heard you are resilient Razor. Thats why I selected you for my tests." The figure said. " I hope you don't mind. Well it looks like you don't have much of a choice do you?"

Razors senses were sharper and he realized the voice sounded feminine. This only frightened him to the realization of all the things she could do to him. Especially if she had something against men. Razor had to buy some time.

" What kind of tests?" Razor asked.

The figure turned and looked at him. The figure slowoy approached him.

" Oh, just a few poisons, antidotes, and experimental serums with unknow effects." The figure said returning to the lab table. Razor had to stall longer.

" Are you working with Dr. Viper?" He asked. suddenly the figure smashed a vile and turned to face him.

" Never would I work for that monster." The figure shouted at him then tended to it's now bleeding paw.The spoke in a calmer maner " That monster ruined my life.As well as you SWAT Kats. He attacked the labs my parents worked in. Because of you he poisoned them and they died."

Razor remained silent for a moment. He watched the figure finish washing out the cut and bandage it. He needed to stall more.

" Sounds more like you should be using your poisons on him instead of me. Besides he's my enemy as well. Taking me out would only make things easier for him." Razor said.

" Maybe so, but I needed someone strong and I needed to leave someone who could still slow him down. Thats why I chose you. Your partner and Feral will be enough to do that." The figure said, approaching Razor with one of the syringes in paw.

Razor was working on the straps holding his arms down the whole time. He had worked his foot out of a strap but needed just a little more time to free his arms.

" Can I at least know who you are?" He said hoping she would take her time telling him.

" Well, since your going to be here a while during my tests, I guess I could tell you." The figure said lowering the hood of the claok." You can call me Jade."

Razor was surprised to see such a beautiful woman. And she seemed familiar. Like he knew her from some where. His jaw dropped and his eye's widened. She obviously noticed.

" What? Why are you staring at me like that?" Jade said with a slight growl.

" You're beautiful." Was all Razor could say. She started to blush.

" You can't sweet talk your way out of this. You hear me Razor." She said.

Suddenly he knew where he had seen her before. He had gone to school with her when they were yonger. That wouldn't help if she found out who he was since he teased her every now and then. Suddenly she had a devious smile.

" I think it only fair that if you know who I am, I should know who you are." Jade said reaching for his mask.

Razor got his arms free and stopped her. He forced himself free of the straps that held his body and forced her down, causing her to drop the syringe.Which rolled under the bed. She left it there to try and capture Razor again. He had started to run for the door. It was still open and he slamed it shut behind him. Razor felt himself begining to weaken. He wasn't strong enough to keep running. He darted into the nearest room and hid behind some large crates. He had to find a way to call Tbone. He looked around for anything he could use. He wasn't so lucky though. He went back to hiding for the moment to regain his strength. He couldn't help but wonder what Tbone was doing. 


	3. Chapter 3

Discalimer: I do NOT own SWAT Kats 

Tbone was checking off areas on a map of Mega Kat city that he had already searched. He was having no luck. He hadn't of gotten any sleep in the three days Razors been missing. He wiped sweat from his forehead. He felt exhausted as he planned where to search next. His communicater began to beep. His heart skipped a beat every time it did.

" What is it Ms. Briggs? Any luck?" He asked.

" No, I'm afriad not. Sorry Tbone." Callie said.

" Damn!" Tbone said, slaming his hand on the desk.

" Tbone!" Callie said.

" I'm sorry Ms. Briggs. I'm just worried about Razor." Tbone said.

" It's alright Tbone. I understand. All we can do is keep searching for him. He'll turn up eventually." Callie said, trying to comfort him.

" Hopefully alive." Tbone said softly.

" Don't think like that." Callie said.

" What I can't Figure out is who took him." Tbone said rubbing his eye's.

There was silence between them for a few moments. Tbone hated it.

" I'm going back out there to look for him. Talk to you later." Tbone said before ending communcation.

He stood in silence. He would give anything ot hear Jake working on the Turbokat, making too much noise, annoying him. He couldn't stand the thought of not finding him. But the thought of finding him dead was too unbearable. He covered his eye's as a couple tears escaped.

" Razor, pal, where ever you are. I hope you're alive." Tbone said as he stared at the Turbokat. He climbed in and continued his search.

Razor opened his eye's. he heard nothing but his own breathing. He stood and slinked over to the door. He chanced a peak out. Razor saw nothing. It was his chance to escape from there. He snuck down the hall. Trying to conserve his energy. He was on his toes, ready to run if necessary. The place was like a maze. There seemed to be no end to the halls. There was no windows to the out side. Razor was starting to tire again. he turned into a near by door. Finaly he saw a window to the outside world. It had bars over the outside and the glass looked thick. Then Razor saw something that really excited him. A comunication radio.

If he could get it to work he could call Tbone and get out of that maze of a building. He notinced heavy amounts of dust every where. Where ever he was, it hadn't of been used in a long time. He looked out the window to try and find something recognizable. He noticed he could see the northern end of Mega Kat city. He could tell by the suns position. Razor immiediately work on the radio. There were a few fried wires but he was able to work around them. He flicked a few switches and the radio powered up. He breathed a happy sigh and set it to the channel of the Turbokat.

" Tbone, do you read me Tbone?" Razor said.

So what do you think? Review. Any sujsetions will be taken into consideration. 


	4. Chapter 4

Discalimer: I do NOT own SWAT Kats 

" Tbone, do you read me? Tbone?" Razor said.

"Razor! Razor, I read you pal. Where are you?" Tbone said, excited to hear Razor's voice.

" I'm not to sure buddy. All I can tell is I'm some where north of Mega Kat city. I'm in some abandoned building. Careful when you get here. This place is like a maze." Razor said.

" Gotcha pal. Try to find your way to the roof." Tbone said.

" Alright i'll tr-ahhhhhh..." Razor shouted.

" Razor? Razor! Can you here me? Razor!" Tbone shouted.

"Good-bye, Tbone." Said a voice, then the radio went dead.

Tbone turned the Turbkat to where Razor had described. He really pushed the Turbokats engines, since the repairs were just comlpeted that mourning.

" Hang in there Razor. I'm on my way." Tbone said as he raced to save his pal.

Razor was on the floor looking at Jade. She had hit him upside the head with a pipe. She then smashed the radio. She turned to Razor with anger in her eye's.

" I tried to be nice about this, but you wouldn't cooperate." Jade said placing the pipe against Razors neck.

She reached down and pulled off his mask. She was surprised to see who it was. She pulled back a little and he stayed were he was.

"Jake? You're Razor, of the Swat Kats?" She said.

" Uh, yeah, I am." He said looking away from her. It was a mistake. He felt a lot of force on him.

He looked up and saw a syringe in her paw. She pinned his arm down with her knee. She was surprisingly strong. She froced the needle of the syringe into his arm and injected the fluid into his arm.

" I'm sorry." Jade said as she removed the needle from his arm.

She stepped back to watch what would happen to him. She had a sympathetic look on her face. Jake felt a sudden pain spread from his arm, through out his body. He curled up and began to scream because it was so intense. He tried to surpess it the best he could but to no avail. His body suddenly went into convulsions. And he lost consciousness within three minutes of it all.

Tbone could see an abandoned base in the distance. He was sure that's where Razor was. He only hoped he wasn't too late. He began to slow the Turbokat and prepared to land. Praying Razor was ok.

Jake began to come around. A dull ache still coursing through his body. He looked off to his left. He was back in the lab, and back in the bed. He could feel more straps this time, and they felt tighter than before. He released a soft moan of pain. Jade was standing over him.

"The antidote seems to be working fairly quick." Jade said.

Jake moaned in pain again, louder. He wished the the pioson had killed him. He was afraid of what the next one would do. But in a way he deserved this. He had teased her when they were younger, she never deserved it. he looked over at her, she was writing down something. Possibly the response time to the antidote. He saw her pick up another syringe. Jake began to whimper. Jade turned to him and saw tears briming his eye's. She slowly apporached him. He gulped as she drew nearer. She stood over him. He looked at her with fear in his eye's. He chocked for a moment as she just stood there.

" Jade" Jake said softly, getting her attention. " I just, wanted to say, that... that I'm sorry, for everything that I did to you. I was a jerk, there's no doubt about that."

Jade stared at him a moment. She took a deep breath and released it in a sigh.

" Yes, but apolgizing won't stop what's coming." Jade said.

" I know. I just wanted to apologize before it was too late. Just in case that one kills me." Jake said.

Jade knelt down and injected the strange fluid into Jake. There was no delay in reaction this time. The moment the fluid was in his viens he felt a burning sensation flow through his body. As if being stabbed by daggerers that were from an inferno. He began to scream as loud as he could. Louder than before. The burning only increased with every second. He began to twist in the restraints as the pain increased. It was an unbearable pain, worse then before. But it wasn't going to render him unconscious like the last one. He was in anguish. His screams could be heard through the whole base.   
Tbone could hear his partner's screams. It chilled him to hear Razor scream like that. He raced towards the origon of the scream. He wanted it to stop. He wanted Razor to stop suffering. He ran as fast as he could.

Jade waited another five minutes to give him the antidote. The truth was she couldn't bear to her him scream any more. She decieded to give him some relief. As he calmed down she dabbed his forehead with a cool damp cloth. It was soothing. Jake's screams were replaced with whimpers of pain. Jade left the cool cloth on his forehead as she wrote down the infromation for that poison and antidote. When Jade finished, she picked up a small bottle and an empty syringe.

Jake opened his eye's as his breathing began to return to normal. He felt his heart stop as he saw Jade fill the empty syringe with a clear fluid. Hadn't he suffered enough for now? His whimpers became louder as she got closer. She kneeled by his side and gave him another injection. Jake was scared, he couldn't take any more pain. But it wasn't pain that came with this injection, only relief. He breathed out a sigh of relief as the pain went away. Jade looked down at him a moment.

" Don't get too comfortable. I can't have you in pain for the next one. I need an accurate reading." Jade said as she walked back to the lab table. Jake continued to whimper in fear, of what was coming next. He looked at the door. Wishing he could escape from this nightmare. 


	5. Chapter 5

Discalimer: I do NOT own SWAT Kats 

Tbone could hear talking on the other side of the door. As well as whimpering. He was worried that Razor was still suffering. He barely opened the door enough to look inside. He could see a woman standing at a lab table, writing something down. He also saw Razor straped to a bed, with his mask removed. Tbone tensed as seh began to turn his way. Suddenly Jake began to cough severly, he got her attention. as she began to examine him Tbone slipped into the room and snuck up on her. Jakes coughing fit seemed to get worse, keeping the womans full attention on him. Tbone grabbed a case off the lab table and hit her hard over the head, knocking her unconscious. Tbone leaned over Jake, undoing the straps. Jake's coughing fit deminished into nothing.

" Jake, How are feeling?" Tbone asked, very concerned for his partner.

" I've felt better buddy." Jake said softly.

" Do you think you can walk?" Tbone asked, pulling Jake to his feet.

" I'll try." Jake said but his knee's buckled when Tbone let go.

Tbone caught him and gently set him on the bet as he looked to the woman on the floor. He then noticed Jake's mask and glovatrix setting on the lab table. He grabbed them and gave them to Jake, who put them on.

"What should we do with her?" Tbone asked.

" Just forget her. All I want to do s go home." Jake said trying to stand again. Once again his knee.s buckled. Tbone caught him again.

" Are you sure Razor? She saw your face." Tbone said.

" Yeah, and handing her over to Feral would be like unmasking ourselves." Razor said.

" Your right." Tbone said looking at his tired partner.

Razor tried to walk on his own again, this time he got a few steps before his knee's buckled again. He caught himself on the table. He leaned against it a moment before Tbone picked Razor up in his arms. razor looked at him then closed his tired eye's. Tbone smiled at him and carried the exhausted Razor to the Turbokat. He was very careful as he set Razor in his place. He flew smooth and slow. When the returned to the hanger he carefully carried Razor to a bench and laid him there while he changed out if his Swat Kat gear. As he was changing his communicater beeped. He didn't hesitate to answer.

" Hello Ms. Briggs." Tbone said in a tired but happy tone.

" Did you find him Tbone?" Callie asked.

" Yep, He's sleeping right now. He's been through a lot so he'll be resting for a while." Tbone said.

"Oh, thank goodness he's alright." Callie said, relieved.

" I'll talk to you later Ms.Briggs. I need to get some sleep myself." Tbone said.

" Alright. Bye Tbone." Callie said.

Tbone turned of the communiater. He finished changing and returned to see Jake awake and trying to walk under his own power (with a little help from the wall). Chance walked over and gave him a hand. Jake was soon changed and in bed. Chance wasn't far behind. Chance suddenly notice Jake hadn't coughed once after he knocked that woman out.

" Jake, did you by any chance see me be for your coughing fit." Chance asked.

" Yeah, it didn't start out as a distraction, I really did cough. But then I noticed how distracted she was and Kept it up so you could sneak up on her." Jake said.

Chance gave a soft laugh, then looked over at Jake who was asleep. They both got the rest they needed.

About two weeks after the whole ordeal and Jake was begining to ge back to his old self. He was still a little stiff, and would suddenly feel weak when he pushed himself to hard. But he was getting better. He was even making a lot of noise like he used to when coming up with new things or repairing things. Chance was gald that he was returning to normal.

" I had to say I missed the noise didin't I." Chance said ot himself. But he was happy to have Jake back. Even though he waqs annoying. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 

It was a couple of weeks after Jake escaped. Jade was looking over her notes on her note pad. She noticed something that wasn't in her hand writing. It looked like a quickly scribbled note. She read the note curious about it.

_Sorry I couldn't stay Jade. Maybe when you cool down some we can get together, maybe we could even get dinner together. Sorry if I ever hurt you. Try to stay out of trouble, and we'll forget about this whole incident. See ya around._

Jade was surprised at what was writen. She wondered what she should do. Jade didn't think she could continue with her experiments for many different reasons. She did want to return to her normal life, but feared it. She sat there, confused of what to do now. Maybe she could join the labs again. She left the labs three years ago to try and cope with the loss of her only family. And new labs have been built. This could be her chance to return to her life. Now that she thought about it, she has been wasting her life. She could put her extensive skills to help cure illnesses, instead of creating hurtful poisons. She ran these thought's through her head over and over again. She would have to make a choice. She hoped she would make the right choice.  
-  
" Jake, could you hand me that wrench?" Chance asked as he leaned under the hood of a car in for repairs.

Jake pulled himself from under the car now nursing a bump on his head. Chance had dropped the wrench while tightening a nut that would hold a part in place once tightened. Jake had been holding the part in place from under the car while Chance tightend the nut. Chance had become clumsy and dropped the wrench, which hit Jake.

" Be more careful Chance." Jake said in an irritated tone. Chance smiled at him as he took the wrench from Jake.

" Sorry buddy." Chance said as he finished tightening the nut.

Jake got up and walked inside. He grabbed some ice from the freezer then wraped it in a cloth and put it against the sore bump on his head. Jake sat at the table, watching Chance wash up. Chance looked at Jake who looked peeved.

" I said I'm sorry." Chance said with a nervous look on his face.

" Yeah, but it dosn't make my head stop hurting." Jake said in a low voice.

" Ok, how about an asprin?" Chance said in a joking manner.

" No." Jake said, then they heard the sound of a car pull up.

" I'll take care of this." Chance said heading out front.

He saw a familar car pull up with another car behind it, jerking to a stop. The first car belonged to Feral, where as the second one seemed to belong to Felina. Feral climbed out of his car and approached Chance as Felina climbed out of hers.

" Furlong, Felinas car started to stall down the road. If we could have made it to another garage, we would have. Try to fix it before we return." Feral said then returned to his car.

Felina took a seat in the pasengers side. She looked like she would rather walk then ride with her uncle. With that he drove off. Chance just stood there for a moment. He sighed and looked under the hood. He had his day's work cut out for him. He started looking over the engine to try and find the problem. Jake stepped out, he had heard Feral and waited until he was sure Feral was gone to go out. The bump on his head had went down some. He joined Chance in trying to find the problem. If it had been Feral's car they would have said forget it for now. Jake got the tools and they began to mess with the engine. After they messed with it for a while, they discovered the problem and fixed it. Feral would be back soon to pick it up, they could just tell.

Jake went inside and laid down on the couch. He could hear Chance in the kitchen, cleaning up. Jake tried to get some sleep real quick since there was nothing else to do. Suddenly Jake felt ice fall on him. He sat up and opened his eye's, only to discover Chance standing over him laughing. It had been a while since Chance had pulled something like this. So he couldn't be too mad. Jake gave up on trying to sleep and cleaned the ice off the couch. They heard a car pull up and Jake decided it was his turn to deal with the customer. Jake stepped outside and saw non other than Jade. He tensed up, She knew his secret, and where he was. That wasn't good, he wondered what she wanted. She hadn't tryed to get her hands on him in two weeks, why show up now?

" Hi Jake. Can I come in?" Jade asked, she had to be kidding. " Oh, come on. I won't try any thing. I promise."

Jake was going against better judgement. He nodded with the thought that Chance was still inside. He stood aside and allowed her to step in. Chance saw her walk in and froze. He didn't know what she was doing there, but she wouldn't stay long.

" What are you doing here?" Chance growled out.

" I came to talk to Jake. Hopefully alone." Jade said as she looked at Jake. SHe noticed the bump on his head. " What happened to your head?"

" Why should you care?" Chance said, surpressing his growls. Jade stepped behind Jake.

" Chance accidently dropped a wrench on my head." Jake said as he watched her closely.

" Oh. Can I talk to you in private Jake?" Jade asked. Jake thought it over for a second. Then Feral pulled up. Chance quickly left to deal with Feral and get him out of there.

" Alright, you have until Chance get's back." Jake said.

" Ok. Jake it's my turn to say sorry. I don't know what was going through my head. It was wrong of me to do as I did. I just wanted to get revenge, but I went way to far." Jade said in a soft voice, Jake was looking into her eye's. They seemed sencere enough. " I found the note you left me. It made me think of how I wasted the past three years of my life. I've decided to get a job at the new labs. I'm going to continue my life were I left off three years ago. I also want to thank you, for getting me to realize I was wasting my life."

Jake was stunned. She was in truth a nice kat, she just needed some one who cared about her. Jake wouldn't be surprised if she hadn't of spoken to any one before him in her three years of isolation from everyone while she had developed her poisons. Jake gave her a soft smile.

" Well, I'm glad you realized that. And that you're going to return to living your life." Jake said. " Would you like to get dinner together some time? Maybe, oh I don't know, like this weekend or something."

" I'd love that. Saturday's open for me. If you really want to get together." Jade said lightly blushing.

" Saturday sounds good. How about around seven?" Jake said, not sure why.

" Saturday at seven, sounds good. I'll be here then. And don't worry about your secret. My lips are sealed." Jade said.

Jake smiled as she said that. He was happy to know she wouldn't use that against him. Chance came back in and saw the two smiling at each other. He knew he must have missed something. Chance scartched the back of his head staring from Jake to Jade. He gave up on trying to figure it out. He decided to just keep a close eye on Jade, not trusting her for a second.

" I should probablybe on my way. Bye Jake, bye Chance." Jade said as shestepped out the door.

" What just happened?" Chance asked as he watched Jade get into her car and drive off.

" Nothing really." Jake said as he sat down on the couch.

" So why did she come by? Is she blackmailing you?" Chance asked.

" No, she said our secrets safe. She just wanted to apologize about what she did. We're going to have dinner together saturday." Jake said.

" What! I wouldn't trust her man." Chance said.

" I know you wouldn't. But at least this way we know what she's up to." Jake said.

" So, you're using the date to spy on her?" Chance asked.

" No, it's just an upside to it." Jake said.

" I remember going to school with her. She was always by her self wasn't she?" Chance said as he grabbed a can of milk.

" Yeah, and I didn't help with it either." Jake said.

" Oh come on Jake. You never did any thing that bad. Sure you poked a little fun, pulled a few small pranks, but you never did any thing really embarassing or hurtful to her." Chance said as he joined Jake.

" Maybe not, but it doesn't make it right." Jake said.

" Yeah, but thats the past. Look to the future." Chance said as he grabbed the remote.

Jake shook his head and headed towards the hanger as he heard Scardy Kat coming on. Jake escaped to the solitude of the hanger. He worked on ammo for the Turbokats weapons. He hoped he wouldn't do any thing stupid saturday.


	7. Chapter 7

Saturday came quickly. They had little work after Jade came by that day. Jake had spent most of his time down in the hanger. He also spent a lot of time trying to think of where they would go for dinner. He and Chance weren't exactly raking in the money. But he had a decent amount at the moment. He hoped she didn't want to go somewhere fancy. He knew of a nice place that he could afford. Jake sighed as he looked at the clock. It read five o'clock, that meant he only had two hours to get ready. Jake had to clean up and find a decent outfit to wear. Jake took a quick shower and looked over his clothes. He decided on blue jeans, a black shirt, and a jacket. He had a little under a half hour before Jade would show up. He entered the tv room and saw Chance sitting on the couch. Chance looked up at Jake as he walked in.

" Hey, you clean up good buddy. I don't think I can remember the last time I saw you go out." Chance said.

" Neither can I." Jake said as he sat down on the couch.

" Nervous?" Chance said with a smile on his face.

" A little, I hope I don't do anything stupid." Jake said. Just moments after Jake sat down, they heard a car pull up.

" She's a little early, isn't she?" Chance said.

" Yeah." Jake said as he looked at the clock.

Jake got up and walked out only to see Callie instead. He was surprised to see her there. Chance soon came out and was as surprised as Jake to see Callie. She got out of her car and walked up to them.

" Hi guys. Wow Jake, you look great. What's the occasion?" Callie said as she came to a stop infront of them.

" Jake's got a date." Chance said.

" Really, I hope you have a good date." Callie said.

" So Callie, how are things?" Chance asked.

" Pretty good, but my cars acting up. This mourning it wasn't running well, but now it sounds fine. I wondered if you would take a look at it. I'd hate for it to start acting up again." Callie said.

" Sure I'll look over it." Chance said.

" Thanks Chance, I really appreciate it." Callie said as Chance walked over her car. " So Jake, how did you get a date?"

" Well an old high school friend showed up and we had a little talk. Then we ended up planning a date to catch up." Jake said.

" Oh really?" Callie said.

Just then a car pulled up and Jade stepped out. She was in a blue dress. Nothing special, but it was beautiful. Her hair seemed to craddle her face. It was all Jake could do to keep his jaw from dropping as he saw her. She was more beautiful then he had imagined her to be. She walked up to Jake and Callie.

" Hi Jake. I know I'm early, but I couldn't wait." Jade said.

" That's alright." Jake said. " This is Callie."

" Hi." Callie said.

" Hi, I'm Jade." Jade said with a smile.

" You look familar. Have we met before?" Callie asked.

" I think you've met my mother. She got to meet Mayor Manx once and said she met you. She worked in the old labs that Dr. Viper destroyed a few years ago." Jade said, looking away for a moment.

" I remember that incident. There were many kats who died. And those who survived lost their jobs." Callie said.

" Yes, I worked in the labs as well. After my parents died I kind of went into a funk and isolated myself. But thanks to Jake I'm doing better now." Jade said.

" Oh, you know there are some new labs up. If you want I could get you a position in them." Callie said.

" That would be wonderful. I had planned to try and get some work in the new labs." Jade said, allowing her smile to return.

" A part was loose, but I fixed that. It shouldn't give you any trouble now." Chance said as he walked up to the them.

" Come on Jake lets get going." Jade said, gently grabbing Jake's hand.

" Alright. See you guys later." Jake said as he and Jade walked over to her car.

" So, do you know where we're going or are we going to be driving around until we do?" Jade asked.

" I have an idea where we could go." Jake said.

" Then you can drive, it'll be easier that way." Jade said then walked around to the passenger side.

" Ok, that works." Jake said as he climbed into the car.

Jake started the car and drove off. He felt a little awkward being on a date since he couldn't remember the last time he was on a date. It just felt a little weird, especially since it's with Jade, the one kat who knew their secret. Jake hoped he wasn't making a mistake by trusting her.

" So, where are we going? If you don't mind my asking." Jade said in an attempt to brake the silence.

" To a nice little place I know about. It's no high class restaurant, but it's still a nice place." Jake said with a smile.

" I can't wait." Jade said.

It wasn't long before they arrived. It was easy to find a place to park. They went inside and were soon seated. There weren't many kats there, so they could talk about almost anything. They ordered their meals then they talked about what had happened since they graduated. Jade told of her college days and when she worked in the old labs. Jake told her about how he and Chance had been so wrongfully discharged from the Enforcers because of Commander Feral.

" That's so unfair. You got thrown out because Feral wanted all the glory." Jade said.

" Yeah, but it's in the past. There's nothing that can be done now." Jake said, shrugging.

" But some real good came out of it, right." Jade said.

" Yeah, I guess so." Jake said.

Their food arrived soon after that. They ate and sat there for a few more minutes when they finished. Jake paid and they left. They were soon back in her car. It was too early to end the date, so Jake thought for a moment. At first he thought about them seeing a movie, but the movies playing didn't seem very good. He tried to think of something else they could do together. Jake looked over at Jade. She was looking at the sky.

" It's such a beautiful day. I haven't seen many days like this in a long time." Jade said.

Jake suddenly got an idea. They still had a little daylight left. He knew just where to go. It wasn't long before they reached their destination, MegaKat Park.

" How about a walk around the park?" Jake said as he parked.

" That sounds great." Jade said.

Jake smiled as they got out. Jade held onto Jake's arm as they began to walk, making him smile. It was very nice out, and so peaceful. It had be a while since Jake saw it so peaceful. After a few minutes they stopped by the lake as the sun set. Jade leaned against Jake as she looked out over the lake at the setting sun, turning the sky a brilliant orange. He put his arm around her as she did so. So far the date was going great. Jade really seemed to be enjoying herself, Jake knew he sure was. The sun soon disappeared over the horizon and the sky turned dark. Jade leaned in close to Jake as a slight wind blew. He tightened his grip, just slightly, as he looked at her. The wind blew again, this time it carried a chill. Jade shivered for a second as it did. Jake let go of Jade while he slipped his jacket off and draped it over her shoulders, causing her to blush.

" Thanks." Jade said, hoping Jake didn't notice her blushing.

" No problem." Jake said as they began to head back to Jade's car.

It didn't take them long to get back to her car. After they got in, Jake started it up and peeked at the clock. It was just a little past eight. Jake couldn't think of anything else to do, and he didn't want to stay out too late. Jade sort of sensed this as she looked at him.

" Maybe we should head back to the garage. I'll be driving home after all, and I don't want to be out to late." Jade said, as she fastened her seat belt.

" Ok." Jake said.

He started up the car and they were on their way back to he garage. Jake was glad the date went so well, he could tell Jade had a good time. It didn't take them to long to reach the garage. After the car came to a stop Jake and Jade just sat there a minute, looking at each other.

" Thanks for taking me out tonight Jake, I really enjoyed it." Jade said, gently grabbing Jake's hand.

" Yeah, me too." Jake said as she scooted closer. " Would you like to go out again sometime?"

" I would love too." Jade said. " I'll call you when I'm free."

" Ok." Jake said.

" Jake, you can get out now." Jade said, giggling a little.

" Oh, right. You need this car to get home." Jake said, blushing terribly as he climbed out.

He shut the door and stood there as Jade slid into the drivers seat. She looked up at Jake, a smile on her face. He was still blushing, obviously embarrassed. She smiled at him as she started the car and waved before driving off, leaving Jake standing there, watching as her car disappeared down the road. Jake sighed and he hung head as he turned towards the garage. He walked in and saw Chance sitting on the couch. He looked bored, since there wasn't any thing good on. He looked up as Jake walked in.

" So, how was the date?" Chance asked.

" Well, everything went great, until she dropped me off." Jake said.

" What happened?" Chance asked as Jake sat down.

" shelaughedatme." Jake mumbled.

" What?" Chance said.

" She laughed at me." Jake said.

" What did you do?" Chance asked, wondering what Jake could have done to make jade laugh at him.

" Look, let's forget it. I don't think It really matters." Jake said, crossing his arms.

" Fine. So, are you two going out again?" Chance asked.

" Yeah, she said she would call me when she was free." Jake said.

" Ok, so either she has a busy week coming up, or she's not going to call." Chance said.

Jake rolled his eye's at Chance then he got up from the couch. Chance watched Jake as he headed for his room.

" Where are you going?" Chance asked.

" I'm going to bed." Jake said, not looking back at Chance.

As Jake got into his room, he noticed Jade still had his jacket. Jake sighed as he sat on his bed. Jake kicked his shoes off and laid down on his bed. He knew Jade didn't mean anything when she giggled. He was just being too sensitive about it. He closed his eye's as he thought of his date with Jade. He made it through without really doing any thing stupid. And she wanted to go on another date. He only hoped that when they went on their next date, no one would need the SWAT Kats. But she would understand, after all she knew Jake was Razor. Jake sighed to himself as he slipped into sleep.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hey, I actually got another chapter out. Well, I hope you guy's enjoyed it. Please review.


End file.
